


Dangan Ronpa V4: Symbol of Hope

by Kiseragi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Buckle in here comes the angst train, Comedy, Fluff, Horror, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseragi/pseuds/Kiseragi
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, ultimate lucky student was accepted into UA just last second. Excited to start a year filled with hope and promises, Midoriya took one step in...And woke up into a never ending nightmare.Now he and sixteen of his classmates must survive an ultimate killing game.





	1. Lesson 1-1: Killing Semester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya finally gets to start a brand new chapter of his life as a first year in UA High.... that is, until it goes awry rather quickly.

__

_"Congratulations!" The holographic All-Might recording from the card greeted Izuku upon opening it. "If you're watching this, you've been accepted into UA High where I, All Might, Symbol of Hope, will be your teacher for the year!" His heart thudded in his ears. A big, stupid grin on his face. He remembered meeting All Might. He also remembered the One for All quirk he was specially gifted. He saw this coming-- but the fact that he was even chosen as a successor in the first place... well, to be curt, he was lucky. Super High School Level Luckster. That was his title since technically he was entered by a 'raffle.' Was it cheating? Kind of. But granted, he didn't ask All Might for his quirk. Hell, he didn't even know All Might's quirk wasn't naturally occurring. The cheating comes into question when you consider the fact the raffle worked by elimination. Once someone was picked, the teachers would look at that students' credentials and decide whether or not that student would come to UA. All Might definitely put in a good word of Izuku. And because he put in the good word, Izuku would be attending his dream school...._

UA high.

The school seemed to tower in the air. A school well known for its 'students of hope.' Each student who stepped in the halls of UA was almost guaranteed a life of fame, notoriety, and most importantly success. Izuku remembered the entrance exam. How some kids even dropped out the same day of the exam because they _knew_ they wouldn't be able to get into UA. Some parents immediately enrolled their kids in special classes upon being born to ensure they have the skill to make it into UA, quirk or no quirk. Though, quirks tend to be preferred.

The school is so noteworthy, each student carries the title of being an 'ultimate.' Izuku, in his preparation for attending, researched some of the titles given to former students and incoming students at the school. There were titles such as...

Super High School Level Ultimate Dancer, Mina Ashido. A well-known performer, she's been known to be involved in multiple all-star casts in Broadway shows, featured in music videos, and won quite a few dance competitions. She had been dancing since she was four, and so her title was well earned and maintained.

Super Ultimate Thermologist, Enji Todoroki, an alumnus from the school that went on to discover a way to mimic the same heat intensity as the sun. Truly, a passionate man in his work... though terrifying.

Super Ultimate Announcer, Hizashi Yamada. He was another alumnus who managed to take his talent globally. His golden vocal cords managed to hook almost every person worldwide to his online radio show. He got his initial start out as a baseball announcer, though. Some people who attended that very game say that he didn't even need a microphone to project his voice for the entire stadium to hear him.

There was plenty more, but Izuku didn't care. He was walking on the cobblestone path that lead into the great doors of UA. There was a part of him that was almost terrified. He was here on _pure luck_ alone. He wouldn't compare to his classmates. He was just as, if not more useless than half of them thanks to barely knowing how to use his quirk and not even having a real talent to boot.

On the other hand...

He gripped his suitcase as he looked down, his feet frozen in place. He acknowledged that yes, he was scared. But just as much as this was something to be afraid of, this was something to be excited for. This was a brand new start. Everyone who said he wouldn't make it this far-- he proved them wrong. Surely he deserved to be here too? He frowned, looking up. He decided to take the next few steps towards his bright future.

He pressed on the heavy double doors, pressing onwards...

.

.

.

He opened his eyes. Completely groggy. He looked around the room and rubbed at his eyes. The windows... were boarded up? No... bolted shut. Huge metal plates covered the windows and huge bolts to match. He was still disoriented. He hadn't even registered he was seated in a classroom. He wiped the drool from his face, slightly embarrassed before he stood up. His legs were weak, his vision blurry-- _what happened?_ The desks all seemed normal. The only odd thing was maybe the TV in the upper room corner. He decided to approach one of the plates. He tried to look into the space between the wall and plate only to find it was totally nonexistent. He tried to pull it. It wouldn't budge. He didn't dare activate his quirk in fear he'd injure himself. Suddenly, the TV turned on. He whipped around. On the screen was what appeared to be a stuffed animal that looked like a dog. Half of its body was white and the other half black. The eye on the white side was yellow, while the eye on the black side was purple.

"Wan wan! Good morning students! Please head to the gymnasium for your orientation! Wan wan!" 

Izuku was slack-jawed and dazed as he saw the damn thing _talk._ Now he had to go to the gym to investigate. His curiosity was piqued. 

He exited the classroom carefully, just in case there was anything awaiting him outside. Nothing. Just long halls and slight overgrowth coming from.... more metal plates where windows should've been. He walked down the checkered halls, eventually running into stairs. He went up a level, going down more twisting, winding halls. Passing by more metal plates before he got to the hall the gym was located in. Something caught his eye though before he continued his journey, the thing being the fact the next level up was blocked off. A fence blocked off the stairs that lead up. In what he could remember, UA had at least six floors, and so this struck him as even odder than the fact the windows were bolted shut. But he realized that the more confused he got, the more questions he had. But no matter how many questions he had, they'd never be answered...

Not until he went to the gym.

He took a breath before walking towards the double doors. He pressed on the door, the bright lights blinding him. He looked around to find sixteen other students. Some he recognized immediately, like Mina Ashido and SHSL Gamer, Denki Kaminari. A few of the others he was unfamiliar with, though. He walked in before bumping into a short girl. Her eyes were filled with worry. "U-um! Hey! Welcome to the party!" She joked half-heartedly. "Hey? Does anyone know what's going on?" Izuku looked around as he spoke a bit awkwardly. The entire situation was awkward. "Negative!" A blue-haired boy who waved his arms about responded before she could. "Everyone woke up in various locations around the school! Not a single person remembers how we got here!" He said. Izuku blinked slowly. "That's... really weird." He muttered. He hated to admit it but there was something seriously sinister about the entire situation. The short girl chuckled. "Eheheh... ah! Yeah. The entire thing is super weird. But not like we can't make this into a positive situation! My name is Ochako Uraraka, Super High School Level Ultimate Astrologist!" She smiled. Izuku relaxed a little. She seemed so bright and cheerful-- it helped him cope a bit.

"And I'm Iida Tenya, Super high School Level Ultimate Computer Scientist!" He announced his title loudly. Izuku became a little skittish again. Iida seemed so proud, as if the whole world was meant to acknowledge him. He shuffled awkwardly, now feeling like he was in a shadow again. "... m-my name is Izuku Midoriya." He said softly. "Oh? What's your talent, Izuku?" Ochako looked at him, tilting her head. "..... Well...." He trailed off, not knowing where to start. "Maybe he's good with math! Oh! Maybe you're a botanist-- because of your hair!" Iida suggested. Ochako began to snicker. "Pfft-- Iida, you're bad at guessing!!" She pointed at him. Izuku chuckled dryly. "Ah... I wish my talent was that useful. I'm Super High School Level Ultimate Luckster. I won the raffle contest." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away a bit in hopes to avoid their disappointed gazes. "Oh... well, I think being lucky is kind of useful!" Ochako smiled. "I can't say the same... if you were truly lucky, maybe you wouldn't have woken up here with the rest of us." Iida frowned. Izuku was going to say something but... Iida was right. The entire situation just proved that Izuku wasn't as lucky as he thought. In fact, it could be argued he was quite _unlucky._

Regardless of what he thought though, his conversation was interrupted by the appearance of that same stuffed animal on stage.

"Attention students!"

Everyone turned around to face the stage. The dog-bear stood, talking into the mic now.

"Welcome to your first killing semester! Wan!"

Killing.... semester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... I know this was kinda short, but since we're starting out I wanted to draw this out a bit.
> 
> While you're here, I'm gonna use my notes as kind of an 'extra content' type thing.
> 
> You're probably wondering about the design of the 'monokuma' here right? Well, I decided I should follow the pattern of the series and introduce a new mono-animal. A cat was too predictable, but a rabbit like All-Might has already be done in the form of Monomi... granted, she's not evil!
> 
> So instead I tried to think of a basic animal. I came up with the design partially because of the black dog story-- y' know the one where it's said if you see it the dog will take you to hell??? That one!
> 
> Anywho, I might update sooner than next Friday, only because I want to develop the base for the story relatively quickly!!


	2. Chapter 2

#  **Preface**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! My name is Mastermind and I'm a long time fic writer. If Mastermind is too long, just Dingo is fine. I use they/them pronouns and I'm a college kid.

So you're probably wondering: what sick fuck would write this? This sick fuck! I have a huge passion for BNHA and Dangan Ronpa. So one day, in a spark of genius, I decided:

Why not make an AU??

That being said, if you're new to Dangan Ronpa, this AU will be confusing. So here, this preface is meant to clear up a few things before we get into the meat of the content. Also, for veterans to DR, I do have to alter some rules for the UA students. 

****

////// RULES OF THE FIC ////////

  * So, Dangan Ronpa, for those who don't know, is a **thriller mystery game/anime** in which 16 kids are trapped in a school together. They have to kill each other to get out. But there's a class trial if someone is killed. If the killer is caught, they have to be **executed.** If they aren't, they win the game. Think Salem Trials.
  * Each character in Dangan Ronpa has an "Ultimate Talent," a talent that they're super duper good at. Excel beyond all the rest.
  * The reason there are only 16 students is because that's **the number usually includes in a standard jury.** At least from what I gathered from the anime! Haha

_That being said...._

    * **Quirks** will remain in this fic. It'll make it more interesting as I have a few murders planned, surrounding some people's quirks.
    * Once a character is dead, **they're gone forever** unless you can pick up clues.
    * In true DR style, **there will be only five survivors.**

I'll edit as I go, but for the most part, this is just gonna be a guide of some kind for you all!

I'll attempt at weekly updates, but please be patient. Thank you for understanding and I hope to see you soon!

May you all despair woefully!





	4. Update On the Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker gives a half-assed excuse as to why they're three chapters behind

Hey! It's me! Your author!

:,)) I know, I know, I've been way behind on this. And to be fair... it's because I've been lacking the steam. Or even the motivation for this fic.

I've gotten way more into X-men and I have an OC x Colossus fic I've been working on that I wanted to post. But I felt like it'd be in poor taste to post that when I'm three chapters behind on such a crisp idea.

I'll work on it again when I find the inspiration, but I can't bring myself to write something I know my heart isn't into. You guys deserve better writing than that!

Anyway, please, thank you for enjoying my fic, and I hope to see you all again.


End file.
